


as the film turns

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Albus seeks to meet Tom in the late 70s. Miss Evans informs him of what a 'cinema is' and he is amused by Tom's choice of venue.





	as the film turns

Albus peers around curiously before moving down the aisle to where he can see a lone figure sitting in the front row. The picture on the screen centres on a series of murder carried out around the time of Halloween, and share's the holiday's name, or at least that is what Albus gathered from a bewildered Miss Evans. It matters not. That is not why he is here.

Pausing at the end of the aisle Albus gazes at the screen for the last time before turning and making his way to the man sitting with a bag of the muggle treat popcorn sitting in his lap, just beside his wand which flickers in the light as the female lead's screams eco around the room. 

"Not what you were expecting, Dumbledore? Not what anyone else is either."

"I thought you feared no one, Tom."

"Don't call me that!" The Dark Lord snaps harshly before gesturing vaguely at the seats to his left. " I explain myself to no one. You are the one who sought me out. Personally, while I will entertain your whims I have no desire to meet with the rest of your pitiful band of robe riders. If you want to talk then talk."

Albus presses his lips together but otherwise can only ease the tension out of his shoulders and take a seat beside Tom. If the younger man is trying to unnerve him then it is working in part but he will not let himself reveal that. All he can do is what he came to do. Try and find an agreement that will end this war before more people die.


End file.
